I Love You
by glitterscarves
Summary: Neville loves Draco, Draco takes advantage as all good Slytherins do. Sad story about love.


My face was continuously being forced into the ice cold wall so hard and frequently I knew it was bruise but I would not stop him for the world.

His deep grunts and the harsh thrusting blurred my mind and it was hard to think about anything. I could feel my blood flow through me in pulses and my finger tips and toes tingled with the warmth, spreading round my bloodstream.

A hand came forward and his palm lay splayed against my cheek as he rode out his orgasm. He pulled out sharply and stepped back.

"You should have more dignity Mr Longbottom," he growled in my ear, roughly biting my earlobe.

I could hear this footsteps echo as he hurried back to his dormitory.

I stood still, unsatisfied as always and imagined his firm body across my back, his calloused hands pulling my hair as he pushed harder and harder…

I sighed and ran to the Tower when I heard an investigative meow from Mrs Norris.

Potions was awkward. He would sit on the bench we were forced to and mock me. His friends, behind and in front would laugh. My face would flare and my mouth dying to tell them how last night he fucked me hard into the Astronomy Tower wall.

I didn't.

He would kill me and I would never have the delightful warmth again.

I could never pretend that for a millisecond, he loved me.

Because as misguided and warped as it is. I love him.

That night I lay, spread out on my bed. I'd stolen his quill and was brushing the feather over my face. The sensation was pleasant and if I closed my eyes I could almost imagine the pads of finger tips brushing against my skin.

Suddenly the curtains were thrown open there he stood. His blonde hair ruffled as though he had been furiously running his hands through it, his normally perfect skin blotchy and his eyes raw.

I sat back on my bed, pulling the blankets over my legs, embarrassed by his roaming gaze. He grabbed them and threw them to the bottom of the bed, leaving me exposed.

He made an animalistic sound that hung in the back of his throat as he straddled me. Rubbing his crotch against mine frantically.

This was a new one.

Never before had he ever done this.

Normally it was a strict order to be at such a place at such a time. He would enter me, not easing it at all for me, relieve himself and leave.

This change frightened me but more than anything it thrilled me.

He tore his clothes off, his body trembling with arousal and his red eyes blazing.

He landed back on me seconds later, lifting my bum up as he hurriedly pulled my boxers down and forcing my legs apart.

He aligned himself effortlessly and pushed, I let out an expected moan of pleasure as he moved. He did not seem to notice, his eyes closed and his teeth piercing into his bottom lip. Sweat gathered on his forehead and fell lazily down his forehead like April showers. His damp hair dangled in my face, the tips touching my skin like the quill had.

I used precious moments to explore the body off limits to me. I ran my hands over his sticky, porcelain skin and over the curve of his bottom, and down his legs, smoothing the sparse hair that decorated his strong thighs.

All too soon he slowed, his movements becoming nothing more than soft pushes and I know he was sapped of all energy.

Affectionately, I placed a stray hair behind his ear but he looked at me horrified, retreating instantly. He repaired his clothes quickly.

"Clean yourself up you filthy bastard!" He snapped, motioning to his semen which dripped down my thighs.

"Why did you come here?" I said quietly, wishing I could be forceful.

"Because you needed a good fuck to teach you a lesson, don't take my stuff again"

He grabbed the quill, closed the curtains and was gone.

I lay alone, naked, the dampness on my skin making me shiver with the cold air but still I did not move or clean up, I lay there. Basking in our sweat and letting his essence dry and harden on my legs.

"Why don't you ask someone to go?" said Harry, sitting on the arm of my chair in the Common Room.

"No one would wanna go with me…" I said calmly.

"If you haven't asked how could you possibly know?"

"I just know, I am not stupid you know…"

"Neville…I don't want to think of you all alone in the Tower all night."

"Well don't!" I snapped, grabbing my bag and rushing from through the corridor to Potions. I knew I was early but I could no longer punish myself by listening to Harry's pathetic attempt at getting me a date.

He did not understand that I had no interest in a single woman in the world or even any men, only one man was the one for me…

I threw myself against the dungeon walls, the cold that poured into my skin reminding me of encounters with said man.

I threw my head back, relishing in the repetitive thud.

"And you continue to get more pathetic Longbottom. I did not think it was possible."

I closed my eyes, ready to ignore him. I knew he would be with his followers and I was not mentally able to deal with their sneering faces, I was smarter than them. I knew what he was really like, I knew he liked me. Even if it was just sexually, for about ten minutes every day he wanted me. I knew he savoured the power they gave to him but he cared very little for them. They were just people, they were no more important to him than me.

Maybe they were less important than me, Malfoy had chosen me but he had not chosen them.

"I was talking to you," Malfoy hissed in Neville's ear, his hand cupping itself on my crotch. His eyebrow raised and his lips raised in a haunting smile.

"Where are your friends?"

"Where are yours? No one to help you when bad Slytherins come to take advantage of you," he breathed in my ear, his voice making my skin tingling and my arousal burgeon.

"I don't have any friends," I mumbled.

"That's true, who would want you?"

"You do," I said and instantly regretted it as his face became solid and his the fire in his eyes took on a more sinister tone.

"Don't kid yourself I want you Longbottom. I'm showing you your place in this world. You were made to serve me."

I said nothing. I did make a single sound or even twitch when he punched me in the jaw and smashed my head against the wall.

Afterwards he told me to meet him that night at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I didn't go and stayed up the whole night, waiting for him to hunt me down.

He didn't and I could not shake this horrible feeling of rejection.

"Hey Neville," Sally Newton said.

She was a sixth year and casual friends with Ginny. Recently she kept approaching me in the corridors, grinning excitedly and talking happily about plants.

I liked her.

She liked me.

So I asked her to go to the ball with me.

It was to celebrate Harry killing Voldemort which I had played no part in, so it seemed pointless for me to be there but everyone was meant to attend and it would be less painful showing up with a reasonably pretty girl on my arm.

On the night, I perched myself nervously on the edge of Harry's bed. Laughing lifelessly as the other boys in my year rushed about excitedly getting ready. Discussing their plans for when the party ended.

Supposedly, there would be a student only party held in the Room of Requirement for everyone in every house.

It seemed odd that they were so anxious about something that sounded so dire until the true reason for their excitement became clear.

Sex.

Suddenly I became aware that all the others were virgins, which empowered me slightly.

I had reached this rite of passage before anyone I knew. Before those more popular and those more attractive than me.

Laughing became easier when I had something to be pleased about.

Maybe for tonight, I could forget about his smirking face, his beautiful facial expressions just before the moment hit him and his bruising touches…

"You look really nice," I said shyly to Sally, surprised I wasn't lying.

Her auburn hair had been curled and sat as a waterfall on her shoulders, her dark green eyes sparkled with anticipation and her skin glowed, glitter littered her shoulders.

"Thanks Nev," she said softly, talking my arm and walking delicately in her heeled shoes.

I never took my eyes from her, keeping them focused on her youthful enthusiasm made the experience pleasant but I knew if I took my eyes from her even for a moment they would lock onto him and he could destroy her beauty in a second with a tilt of his head.

"I'm glad you asked me tonight," she said. "I didn't think you would."

"Me too and why not?"

"You have never seemed interested."

"Sorry, I am not good with girls."

"It's fine," she said, her smile spreading.

In those seconds, her face and her eyes melted me. I completely forgot him, I forgot everything as I leaned my head into hers. The stars glowing in my head and my legs becoming mush.

The kiss itself was disgusting.

Her lips were wrong, she smelled like sugared flowers and it made me gag.

But I kept going anyway.

Searching for a spark, a slight acknowledge that I was not in love with him. That I could redeem myself, bring myself back from the dead.

But I couldn't, I was already too far gone.

I pulled away, her cheeks flushed and I wondered if this is what I would look like if he kissed me.

"I'm going to get a drink, wait for me?"

"Give me five minutes, I'm going to the toilet," I said to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pressed her against me.

I slammed the stall door shut and sat on the toilet, my legs shaking and my head spinning.

I didn't have long to compose myself until a sharp rap on the door announced a contradictory presence.

I let him in as we both knew I would.

"Who the fuck is she?!"

"What has it got to do with you?"

"You are mine, you serve me."

"I do not serve anyone!"

"Haha…You are hilarious Longbottom."

"Fuck off Malfoy!"

"You do not give the orders around here! You shut the fuck up! Put that hole on your face to better use, you ungrateful Squib!"

"Let me go…"

"No!"

I ran into him, my arms flailing about in a futile motion, knowing I did not want to escape. I never did.

He pushed me easily to my knees and unbuckled his trousers. He then placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head in a strangely gentle motion, my eyes joined to his. His eyes were unreadable and his mouth opened, shaping around words but never saying them.

"You look so delicious when you do that," he said, his voice almost unhearable.

"Do what?"

"Bite your lip…"

I stared at him in horror. I was not used to this kind of situation, he was standing before me ready for action but instead was complimenting me…

He then came to his knees before me. Ignoring his own needs, he tangled his hands in my gelled hair and forced my lips against his.

The world stopped.

No one could move as everything resolved itself, in those simple moments nothing was wrong. Anywhere.

His lips moved against mine, slowly. His tongue exploring my mouth gently, lapping at the sides of my cheek. I could feel his erection, run against the front of my dress robes as my own pressed painfully against the stuff material of my zip.

We parted and his leaned his forehead against mine, his eyes open and warm.

"You belong to me Longbottom. No one will ever make you feel as good as I do. I promise."

He sorted himself and vanished out the door and back into the ball.

Leaving me, my heart rocketing against my rib cage and my body jelly.

"You took your time," she laughed, passing me a goblet of bold orange liquid.

"Yeah queue…"

I poured the room for his, longing to see his platinum blonde hair and affectionate grey eyes but he was gone…

"Okie doke," she said, her voice so sweet my teeth ached. " You coming to the other party?"

Originally I had intended to feign illness and go to bed but I needed to seize any opportunity I received to glut my eyes upon his perfect form.

"Of course," I said, taking her arm and leading her towards the rest of our friends.

The room of requirement was huge, the walls were plastered with balloons and decorations with Harry's pleased face decorated the walls. Dotted along the wall were doors which led to rooms whose purpose was clear.

Lucky for me Sally passed out pretty quickly into the party. I thanked who ever invented fire whisky and went on search for my blond angel.

As always he found me first.

A hand grabbed the back of robes and pulled me out of the door and into the corridor.

"Draco!"

"It's Malfoy to you…"

"Yeah…We could have stayed in…There were rooms.."

"And you think I am going to be caught in one of them with you?" he laughed mirthlessly.

"I guess…"

"Yes…Come on. I have somewhere a little more dangerous."

He grabbed my wrist, his grip leaving red rings around them as he pulled me.

He dashed through the castle, trailing me panting after him.

"Fuck sake Longbottom, how unfit are you?" he said, pulling me into an alcove.

I coughed.

"Griffyndors…" he sighed. "I'll fucking carry you then."

"What?!" I exclaimed but before I could even object he had me in his arms, pressed tightly against his flat, hard chest.

I closed my eyes, cherishing those moments in his arms. Dreading the return to normality when he fucked me blindly into the mattress and sent me away.

I was incredibly surprised when he took me into his dormitory and dropped me on what I assumed to be his bed.

He lay on top of me, his body squashing me delightfully. His hands roaming under my robes and shirt and stroking my skin lovingly.

I sat up to undress, pushing him off me.

"Let me," he smiled, my heart dissolving.

I grinned as his hands undone my buttons and tore my robes from my skin. He lost his patience with my shirt and simply ripped it from my skin mumbling something I did not hear about replacing it.

I reached out to undress him but he threw his clothes off himself.

He then leaved over me, pressing his lips to my skin, kissing and licking all over my chest. His mouth enclosing a nipple and sucking. He then trailed his lips to my sides, nibbling softly causing me to twitch in pleasure.

He turned his head up to me, his lips stretched in the first genuine smile I had ever seen on his face.

If I wasn't lost before I was now.

For a while I worried when heaven was going to ask for him to return, he was so beautiful, so perfect, and so angelic…

I was swallowed whole into his heavenly cavern, his tongue rolling up the sides of me, making breathing properly difficult and thoughts of anything but my joy and his incredible mouth impossible.

"Can I?" he motioned to himself and I sat confused.

"Can you what?"

"Make love to you."

"Yess," I hissed.

My chest tightened and my organs stopped functioning.

It was the perfect thing to say, the perfect thing to do.

I knew I was dreaming but it was such a wonderful dream I didn't really care. For those moments it felt real.

Hands reached under me and he lifted me up, tilting my bum to point outwards. He ran a long finger teasingly around my hole and then slid it in.

I moaned, quick and loud.

He took this as encouragement and worked himself up to three.

By this point I was crumbling, my moans become louder and harder to control when he increased the velocity at which he moved his hand.

"Please…"I panted.

"Anything for you," he said passionately in my ear.

He placed the tip of himself at my entrance and scattered kisses across my chest softly.

The wait was driving me crazy and I pushed down on him.

He screamed out, the surprise and pleasure hitting him quickly.

"Oh Neville," he moaned in my ear.

"Malfoy," I groaned back as his thrusts began, his face locked on mine and his eyes displaying a variety of unusual and caring emotions.

"Draco, call me Draco," he panted.

I closed my eyes, mumbling his name. The syllables a treat after the long nights of whispering it to myself in the dark.

His hand reached forward, taking me in his hand and pumping furiously as the pace of his thrusts increased. He groaned deeply and I knew he was close. But I was too.

"Oh baby…Nev…I'm gonna…" he collapsed on me, the same instant I ejaculated on his stomach, gluing us together.

We lay still for so long I was worried he had fallen asleep on me.

"Draco?" I whispered into the dark.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to make sure you were still awake," I said, panic hitting me as I poised myself for a bad reaction.

"I'm awake," he said, rolling off me and onto his side.

I inhaled a deep breath but jumped when he pulled me into him, kissing my lips lazily but passionately. I know he was as drained as I was, sleep beginning to grab me.

"Neville?"

"Hmm," I said, trying to keep my eyes open for a while longer but failing.

"You have no idea how long I have loved you…"

"What the fuck?!" cried the unsuspecting voice of Blaise Zabini.

I sat up, fear pumping through my veins and complete horror plain on my face.

Draco pulled himself on his arm, his eyes half open offended at the sight of light.

He looked towards the source and his skin blanched as he looked into the eyes of his best friend.

"What the hell? How the fuck did you get here? You disgusting Griffyndor?" Draco screamed, pulling the sheets off me and onto him.

"You go to the bathroom mate, we will get rid of the Griffyndor," said Crabbe or Goyle, I could never tell the difference.

"Leave him for me…Let him go, suspense always weighs on people like him…" Draco smirked, throwing me a punch before he slipped into the bathroom. His "friends" leaving the room, laughing excitedly at the prospect of a fight.

I dressed and floated to Griffyndor Tower. I had no energy for emotions, I just drifted into the common room.

All the faces turned to look at me and Harry rushed over.

"What happened to you last night? You okay, you are bleeding."

I said nothing, my eyes filling with tears and my balance failing. I fell hard to the ground but I couldn't feel my anything physical anymore. The emotional pain blocking it.

On Monday I jogged to the castle after Herbology. So far Lady Luck had been with and Draco had not been in Potions. His friends had been but no one seemed to believe the claims that they found me naked in Draco Malfoy's bed.

Harry, Hermione and Ron tried to find out the truth but I never said anything, confirming or excusing their story.

I must have been about three feet from the first stair when he hit me, square on the back of my head. I fell as dramatically as I could, hoping if I landed quickly the beating would be over just as fast.

He kicked me sharply in the stomach and legs, his face hidden by his hair.

I am blank to how long it lasted, I just know it was long enough to hurt me and short enough to save me having to go to the Hospital Wing.

Everyone turned to the castle, laughter echoing into the semi-darkness but the voice I was searching for was not heard. The door of the castle opened and shut.

Then a hand was on my shoulder and pulled me from the grass, my face stuck to the blades with blood.

"Oh, Neville…" he said, his eyes watery and weak.

He pressed a kiss, softly to my temple on the side he had no kicked or punched.

"I love you," he said, warmly.

So here you go.

Funnily enough, my favourite pairing is SS/HP. I just hate bad things happening to either of them lol. I might write a one-shot based on something a little bit more sweet with Harry and Severus (as they are amazing together hehe)

Reviews would be lovely and much appreciated.


End file.
